Romance Of The Stars
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: When Ruri tries to learn more about the nature of intimacy between men and women, she finds herself consulting the only man she trusts: Akito Tenkawa. Akito x Ruri :: FINISHED! :: See author profile for lemon side story...
1. Chapter One

**Nadesico Fan Fiction**

**Romance Of The Stars**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: Ok, I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but I just watched Nadesico from start to finish a second time, and can't resist some of the more salacious of characters relations that exist in the story. With that in mind, please be forgiving and open minded in the plot twists that are about to follow.

Ruri never really ate anything much more complex than ramen noodles and water, but that still meant that she was a regular visitor of Mrs. Howmei's kitchen. Usually, she never conversed with anyone while eating, but in this case, fate seemed to have forced her hand.

"Why, hello, Ruri-Ruri!" came a familiar flighty voice.

Ruri looked up from her meal. "Hello Mrs. Minato."

The long hair woman smiled, sweetly and sat next to the young woman with her lunch tray. "So, how have you been doing?"

"I'm fine," Ruri replied, adhering to the neutral, bandwagon response.

"You don't look fine," Minato blinked, paying an uncomfortable amount of attention to the blue haired girl.

"I can assure you, I am in good health," Ruri sighed, before taking another bite of soba.

"Oh, I'm sure your body is perfectly well," Minato smiled. "It's everything going up here…" Minato tapped Ruri's temple lightly "…that worries me."

Ruri blinked, suspicious. "You are concerned with my mental health?"

Minato frowned. "Well…not so much your mental health as your emotional health."

Ruri titled her head, cutely. "Emotional…health?"

Minato closed her eyes, blushing. "Ever since Tsukumo came into my life, everything's just been so much more enjoyable. I used to see everything as petty and useless after my…trifle with Mr. Hoary. Nothing seemed enjoyable, nothing seemed like it was worth the trouble of doing…and then, _he_ came into my life, and suddenly, everything seemed more enjoyable. Now, every morning, I wake up with a smile on my face, and life just…seems better. All because of this special someone…"

Minato realized she was rambling, and waved her hand. "What I mean to say, Ruri, is that you don't seem to have anyone special enough to you to really experience that. I know, you're young, but still, a close friend might also make things happier for you."

Ruri stared hard at the helmswoman. "I am not…unhappy, Mrs. Minato."

Minato sighed, dreamily. "Are you?"

Ruri frowned. "I…don't think so…"

Minato sighed, looking away. "I see…"

Ruri blinked, considering what she'd just heard. Minato had expressed concern for her. That much was clear. And while she doubted Minato's propriety in the matter, Ruri did not doubt that Minato was having this conversation with anything but the best intentions in mind.

With that thought, what was she to make of the advice she had been given?

That having someone close to you would make life easier. That having a 'special someone' would somehow make things easier in her life.

But Ruri had no such someone in her life. The only entity she could possibly relate to at this level was Omoikane, and the computer, while a valued companion, was not able to alleviate _all_ stress from the girl's brilliant mind.

"Mrs. Minato?" Ruri asked aloud after some thought. "What it is about Mr. Shiratori that makes him your special someone?"

Minato stared at the ceiling for a minute, pondering. "Well…"

Minato looked down and smiled at the young girl.

"He just is, that's all!"

Ruri sighed. This was getting her nowhere fast.

Then another subject broached itself in her mind. Unbidden, a question formed on Ruri's lips before she could withdraw the thought.

"Mrs. Minato? Have you and mister Shiratori 'done it?'"

Minato just about fell out of her chair. "What? What kinda of question is that, Ruri?"

Ruri stared hard at the helmswoman, silently regretting bringing the subject up. It was situations like these that Ruri believed had led her to lose faith in talking to people.

But, since the question was already out in the open.

"I've taken biology before, Mrs. Minato. I understand the nature of sexual intercourse. I am also aware of the taboo sex has in our society, as well as its many discreet references in both our language and gestures. I am also aware that such language has been, quiet unsubtly, used by many of the crew, including the pilots, the captain, and even yourself, Mrs. Minato. So, if I have disillusioned and thoughts that you might have to withhold information from me based on my age, please answer my question."

Minato was red faced and shocked. Here, she had thought her relationship with Tsukumo Shiratori had been more or less on the down low, and here was the most reclusive and introverted of the crew spouting out notions of such intimacy.

"Well…you know, Ruri, most people would not be comfortable at all discussing their sex life with anyone on a professional level, regardless of their age."

"Then don't discuss it with me on a professional level," Ruri said. "Express yourself as a friend, Mrs. Minato."

Minato smiled, deeply. She was glad to be proven wrong about her at least not having any friends.

"Well…Tsukumo is a _very_ sensitive man, Ruri, and very shy. More so, he is also very conservative, especially about the treatment of women. I don't think that level of intimacy would be particularly healthy, at least, not all at once. So, to answer your question, no, I have not 'done it' with him."

Ruri blinked. "But…you would like to?"

Minato blushed even more. "Ruri, please!"

"Please, Mrs. Minato, can you answer me?"

Minato looked away, her face scrunched and red. "Oh…I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a twelve year old!"

Ruri pursed her lips. "Mrs. Minato…"

Minato looked back at her. "Oh, fine. Yes. Yes, I would like to…'do it' with him eventually. But then, it's only human. At some point, we'll all meet someone who we'll want to love and cherish and, yes, even have children with."

Ruri frowned. "I don't."

Minato laughed out loud. "Oh, Ruri! What do you expect all of the sudden? You're only twelve years old! Most of your hormones probably haven't even kicked in yet! Have you even started bleeding yet?"

Ruri blushed, looking away. "Just last month…"

Minato blinked. "I see. So that's what all the prying is about." Minato placed a comforting hand on Ruri's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ruri-Ruri! If you have any questions, I'll be happy to help you!"

Ruri smiled, sipping the last of her noodles. "Thank you, Mrs. Minato, I think I shall. But it will have to wait. I must return to the bridge."

Minato waved goodbye. "Ok. See you later, Ruri-Ruri!"

Minato watched the small girl leave, sighing. "That was probably the oddest conversation I've had in a while."

Realizing the full implications of the promise she had just made, she sighed again at the prospect that any future conversation with the girl were bound to be just as odd, if not more so.

xxxxx

Ruri sat at her seat on the bridge. No one was about; they were off doing other things. Yurika was probably haranguing Akito again, Minato was still eating as far as Ruri was able to tell. Megumi and Erina were still unaccounted for, but Ruri was positive that she would not be bothered.

"Omoikane," Ruri spoke to the computer. "Please give me an era-based readout of the history of sexual relations, particular focusing on it's affects on both society and the individual."

What followed next was a stream of textual and pictorial references, outlining every form of sexually based occurrence from the exploits of Pharaohs in ancient Egypt, to East Asian brothels, to renaissance era promiscuity, to modern forms, both artistic, pure, and pornographic.

"Disgusting," Ruri commented, noting the latter. "And men are actually attracted to this?"

Several pictographs, looking like they came form Microsoft PowerPoint popped up, each indicating "yes" or some positive response similar thereto.

"So, sex is purely a genetically based primal drive to reproduce?"

More pictographs, this time negative.

"What else does it involve?"

A single pictograph emerged, displaying one word.

"Emotion?" Ruri mouthed. "Please elaborate."

Ruri stared hard at the next pictograph.

"Love?"

Ruri frowned. Love had always been a confusing thing for her. While she understood the nature of physical attachment to others based on fraternity, camaraderie, kinship, or simple friendship, love never seemed to make sense. It was, by and large, the only emotion that had an equal chance of driving two people apart as it had bringing them together.

"So…sex is simply the bonding of primal drive and human emotion?"

Pictographs appeared.

"'Partly?' What else then?"

More pictographs, this time displaying her least favorite response.

Insufficient Data.

"Hey, Ruri," Minato called from the doorway. "What'cha looking at?"

Ruri closed down the pictographs. "Nothing."

Minato smiled knowingly. "Well, I've got nothing better to do. Why don't you take some time off? I can man the bridge for a while."

Ruri considered. Normally, she would have had no problem remaining isolated with Omoikane, and in truth, would have liked to have prodded further. But something told her that she would gain little else from the machine, and if she desired more information, than she should seek information elsewhere. Moreover, should she do so, she must do so with equal privacy as she had with Omoikane, and she could only effectively do so outside the bridge at very least. Minato was giving her just such a chance.

"Thank you, Mrs. Minato," Ruri said, and left.

Minato smiled, watching her leave.

"Ruri," she said, once she was gone. "You're growing up faster than you realize."

xxxxx

Ruri had heard the definition of sex from a woman's perspective. And being a woman herself, though immature, she had something of a grasp of the female standpoint on sexual relations, or at least, a clue.

What she was still completely in the dark over was the male point of view. What she was aware of is that males, some more than others, tended to act even more unpredictably on said subject than women. And what she had learned about men and pornographic material had confused and somewhat frightened her. She knew that she must choose wisely if she were to consult a male on the issue.

She kept coming back to Akito. He was the only male on board the ship that she fully and completely trusted and was most familiar with. Moreover, he also seemed to have sufficient knowledge on the subject, seeing that he was often victim of many such sexual predators. The trademark image of males being sexually aggressive did not seem to apply to Mr. Tenkawa, and Ruri was convinced that even if Akito had ever lusted after women or even looked at pornography, he was not the sort of person who would take advantage of or force himself on a woman.

Her next course of action decided, she went to Tenkawa's room.

"Ruri?" Akito blinked when the small teenage girl appeared at his door. "What's wrong?"

Ruri shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Mr. Tenkawa. I just have some questions that I'd like you to answer."

Akito smiled, smiled, welcoming her inside. "Sure, Ruri. I'll help however I can."

Ruri nodded and stepped into his room. "I've been pursuing a certain conundrum that has had me perplexed for a while now."

Akito scratched his head, sitting down. "Wow, Ruri, you certainly use some big words."

Ruri kept talking. "I have recently become curious with the varying nature of sexual relations in human beings."

Akito, predictably, spasmed in disbelief. "You're wondering about sex? Why are you talking to _me_ about this!"

"Please, Mr. Tenkawa," Ruri explained. "I have already consulted Mr. Minato about the matter. But I wanted to obtain a male point of view, particularly since it will be a male who I will eventually, supposedly, choose as a life mate. And you're the only male aboard who I fully trust."

Akito was panicking now. "And you want me as your life mate! Not you too!"

Ruri shook her head. "I did not say that, Mr. Tenkawa, although the option is not an impossibility. I simply wanted your perspective on the matter."

Akito was blushing furiously, completely unsure of how to deal with the situation. "Jeez…this is crazy…"

Ruri waited patiently for Akito to regain his composure.

"Well…I can't say I'll be of any help, Ruri," Akito smiled, helplessly. "It's not like I'm that experienced after all."

Ruri shook her head. "Roughly two thirds of the females among the senior crew are attracted to you, Mr. Tenkawa."

Akito blushed. "Well, that may be the case, but none of them have never asked me to…uh…"

"Do it with you?" Ruri finished.

"Gah!" Akito stammered. "I wasn't going to say that!"

Ruri nodded, as though coming to an understanding. "Interesting. Sex truly is taboo in our society."

Akito blinked. "Huh?"

"So…you've never done it with anyone, Mister Tenkawa?"

Akito blushed, looking away. "Well…uh…no. I came close one time in the hologram room with Megumi…but I… I turned her down."

Ruri blinked. "Why?"

Akito sighed. "I don't know why. I guess I just wasn't ready. Or maybe I just didn't thinks he was the one for me. Maybe my mind was too focused on Yurika to accept her. It just wouldn't have felt right."

Ruri nodded. "I see. So you wish to do it with Captain Misumaru?"

Akito spasmed again. "I didn't say that!"

Ruri blinked. "Strange. The documentary explained that all men felt very strong sexual drives, and would eventually do it with any attractive woman given the chance."

Akito clenched his jaw. "Well, that doesn't apply to all men!"

Ruri blinked. "So…you don't want to do it with the Captain?"

Akito clenched his eyes shut. "I didn't say that either!"

Ruri nodded. "So you are undecided then? Just like Omoikane."

Akito blinked. "Huh?"

Ruri sighed, looking away. "If I cannot understand what it is that makes men want to 'do it' with women, then I don't see how I'll ever find the proper life mate."

Akito stammered. "Who in the world gave you _that_ idea?"

"Mrs. Minato," Ruri answered simply.

Akito blinked. "I should have figured."

"So…" Ruri went on. "What is it that makes women attractive to men? All I learned from the documentary was that it had something to do with a woman's private parts. But there's got to be more to it than that!"

Akito blushed, furiously. "This has got to be the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had."

Ruri looked at Akito. "Mr. Tenkawa…do you find me attractive?"

Akito blushed spasmed for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. "Gah! Scratch that: _now_ this is the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had!"

"Mister Tenkawa?"

"Gah!" Akito squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Well…I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything…but, I don't know…you're really not the sort of person I would think of doing it with. I mean…you are, but…Gah! I didn't mean to say that! What I mean is that you're so young, and that I couldn't possibly think of doing it with someone as cute and innocent as you!"

Ruri pointed a finger at her nose. "I am…cute?"

Akito turned a darker shade of red. "Well…uh…yeah, but…"

"I see," Ruri said, smiling. "Thank you, Mister Tenkawa. Good evening."

Before Akito could even return the farewell, Ruri was gone.

"Oh boy," Akito said. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

xxxxx

A/N: Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The real trick was finding a person who would discreetly "introduce" Ruri to the notion of intimacy, and then the manner in which he or she would do it. I was toying with the idea of Erina or Akatsuki introducing it to her, but it seemed inappropriate, considering the lack of familiarity between her and either of them. I decided on Minato because her relations have been the most physical in addition to be the most well developed.

I intend to make this a Ruri x Tenkawa fic, but I realized too late that I had set it awfully late in the series for that. With Mr. Yamada (Does anyone know his first name? It escapes me at the moment.) currently involved with Minato, that sets the timeline into the latter teen episodes, where Akito's relationship with Yurika is much stronger than it would have been in, say, episode three. All because I happened to choose Minato as Ruri's benefactor.

I hope there aren't any objections to a relationship between Ruri and Akito. There won't be any real lemon content in this fic, but I guess this is still depiction of an underage girl having sexual relations, so hopefully, it won't bring me any unfortunate consequences.

Read and review!

I'm out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Nadesico Fan Fiction**

**Romance Of The Stars**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Two

Ruri paced the halls of the Nadesico, going over what she had learned.

Akito had said she was cute.

Of course, several crewmembers have said the same thing about her, but those had all been women. Here was Akito, a potential life mate, and he thought she was cute.

She was making progress.

But he had distinctly said that she was not the sort of person he would do it with. But what difference did that make? Minato had explained to her that she and Mr. Shiratori had yet to do it, and yet she still felt the warm glow of love. So, so what if she and Akito wouldn't do it right away? Besides, Ruri suspected that his reluctance was not due to any lack of attractiveness on her part, but rather an act of his own conscience, based on proper societal taboos, and, Ruri ceded sorrowfully, the law.

Ruri thought hard. There was no one on the ship her age. She had no one on Earth whom she yet saw as a potential life mate. So while it would be legally wrong for her and Akito to form a relationship, her response was always, 'did she have anyone else?'

Ruri thought back. Was that of any consequence? Here in space, millions of miles from any real policing system, were they really at all restricted by the law at all? True, the other crewmembers would probably also object, but aside from the Captain; few were really capable of enforcing…

Then it hit her.

"The Captain…"

Had Captain Misumaru not been expressing her desire for Akito for the entirety of the Nadesico's voyage? More than that, Mrs. Reinhardt, Mrs. Subaru, Mrs. Won, and even Mrs. Frassange had all seemed to place a certain degree of favor to him.

"So…rather than any female being attractive to him…Akito is attractive to many of the female crew…"

Ruri considered Akito for a moment. She considered the look of his body. Reasonably healthy. Not particularly muscular or even comparatively fit, but not at all flabby or lopsided or odoriferous.

She thought back to Akito's body and tried picturing him without a shirt on. She had to admit, it did seem appealing. But was that only the hormones talking, or was it something deeper?

Perhaps what made men attractive went beyond their bodies. The Captain had once said to Erina, while she thought no one was listening, that Akito gave everything his all, and that made her want to work harder as well. Ruri thought back to their visit to Peaceland. Akito had stood up for her on all accounts. Though he hadn't fared too well, Akito had protected her. He was also very resolute in whatever it was that he did. Though he may complain or gripe, he always stuck with whatever he was doing until it was finished.

Ruri shook her head, confused. Was she attracted to Akito? She sighed, ceding to her least favorite conclusion.

"Insufficient data…"

Defeated, she went off in search of Mrs. Minato.

xxxxx

"Say what?" Minato asked in disbelief.

It was after midnight, and Minato and Ruri were the only ones on the dark bridge, alone once again.

"I suspect that I am attracted to Mr. Tenkawa, but I am not sure. I was hoping that you could shed some light on the issue."

Instantly, the bridge lights came on.

"Not you, Omoikane."

The lights went off.

"Um…gee, Ruri…I mean you have to admit, you're not the first one to think of Mr. Akito this way."

Ruri nodded. "I am aware of that. If all those women are attracted to him, there is no reason that I couldn't be attracted to him as well. This is why I am unsure of whether such feelings have arisen through mere physical attractiveness or real emotion."

Minato sighed. "Every emotion is real, Ruri. The trick is to know which emotion will remain through the ages."

Ruri blinked. "I don't understand."

Minato sighed. "People think true love is eternal. But love is no different from any emotion, Ruri. You can be angry with someone for a while, but then eventually, the reason for your anger fades away, and with it, the emotion. Love is the same way. You may love someone because you are attracted to them, but eventually, you may stop seeing them that way, and your love for that person will die down."

Minato closed her eyes. "I thought that Mr. Hoary was the only man for me, but that was because I saw something in him that I longer see. And while it hurts me to say this, I haven't discounted the possibility that I may stop seeing what it is I see in Tsukumo. I hope to god that I don't, but love is not obliged to obey our wishes."

Ruri frowned. "But I don't know if the way I feel for Mr. Tenkawa will last, Mrs. Minato."

Minato smiled. "No, I guess you wouldn't. And neither do I. I was just trying to let you see the difference between love and lust."

Ruri nodded. "I see."

Minato smiled. "So…you've spoken to Mr. Akito?"

Ruri looked away. "…Yes."

"I see," Minato winked. "Well? What did he say?"

Ruri blushed, ever so slightly. "He told me…that I was cute."

Minato giggled. "Well, who could deny that?"

Ruri frowned, looking back at her. "But he also said he didn't see me as the sort of person he would do it with."

Minato sighed. "Well, who can blame him? You're 12 years old, Ruri, and he's a grown man. Your experiences are so vastly different, both in content and in proportion. Not to mention, the law forbids anyone over 18 having any sexual relations with someone under 16. To be honest, I would be worried if he _had_ said he wanted to sleep with you."

Ruri shook her head. "I was not intending to stay with him the whole night."

Minato snickered. "I meant 'do it,' Ruri. You said you were familiar with the references."

Ruri frowned. "Sorry. Your point has been dully noted. I know that he and I have such different experiences, and that I am underage. But the year of my life I've spent on this ship, the most meaningful year in my entire life, has been shared with him as well."

Minato smiled. "And what about the law? Ask yourself: would you be willing to do something illegal if it meant being with this man?"

Ruri shuddered, looking away. "I don't know."

Minato smiled, evidently enjoying this. "And what about Captain Misumaru? And Mrs. Megumi? And Mrs. Ryoko? And Mrs. Won?"

"I don't know!" Ruri exclaimed.

Minato stopped. "I'm sorry, Ruri. But these are all things you'll have to think about. Take some time to yourself and come to a decision. Then I'll do whatever I can to help you through the rest."

Ruri nodded, standing up. "Thank you Mrs. Minato."

Minato smiled. "Oh, come on, Ruri, we're close enough now for you to drop the 'Mrs.' Right?"

"It is a sign of respect, as well as seniority."

Minato smiled. "At this point, we are both women searching for the true meaning of love. I may have experience on my side, but in truth, I am just as clueless about love as you are."

Ruri nodded, bowing. "I see. Thank you, Minato."

Minato waved. "Good night, Ruri-Ruri!"

xxxxx

Akito sat in his room, doing what he always did when a situation became too complicated for him to ponder: he watched Gekigengar.

His thoughts focused on the show. How many times had he watched this episode? Ten? Twenty? More? How many times could he watch it before he could recite it form memory?

And what about this deal with Ruri? With Yurika, Ryoko, Megumi…well, not so much _her_ any more…and Erina and Mrs. Frissange after his butt in one form or another, how could he handle being sought after by the cutest girl in the entire solar system as well?

Akito grabbed a fistful of hair, trying to distract him from his women trouble with minor pain. He knew that he was the envy of almost every man aboard. And while he was hopeful for a relationship, what truly plagued him was that, by choosing one of his suitors, he would break the hearts of each of the others. And he couldn't stand doing that, especially not to Ruri…

Ok, hold up a minute…why had he thought that? Why did it seem worse to hurt Ruri than any of the other women?

Well, obviously, she was a child, and he didn't want her first experience with love (Because he refused to believe that she had been romantically involved with anyone before) to be a painful harbinger.

But it was more than that. He was her knight in shining armor. It was his duty to protect her. After all, she was a princess, albeit of a crude replica of a monarch in a free market economy franchise, but still.

And besides…she was Ruri. With every other suitor that had pursued him, he had always hesitated before acting, usually too late to save himself. But with Ruri, he never thought twice – he always acted for her sake, no matter what it was she wanted.

Akito ran both hands through the mop of his hair. He had no doubt what she meant to him. She was a very important person.

But to be romantic with her?

Akito had ever considered himself to posses a lolita complex, but if he continued with this train of thought, that just might change.

After all, she was so young! She was only 12!

But she was unlike any child he had ever known. Speaking with her was like speaking to an adult, albeit, an adult with the emotions of a child. Akito thought back to how she had reacted when she learned the truth about her family. It had broken her heart, which had broken his heart as well.

He had thought that maybe if he'd had a little sister like her…or if they'd met earlier on in life, who knows? Maybe he could have grown up with her instead of Yurika…

Maybe his first kiss would have been with a young Ruri instead of a young Yurika…

Unbidden, a nude image of Ruri popped into his head.

"Gah!" Akito yelped, turning up the volume of his show. "Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!"

Despite his disapproval, he marveled at the image in his head. Such her sweet, innocent eyes…loosed hair…her skin fair and unmarked…a slim, dainty figure…

"No, no, no!" he shouted, banging his head against the wall. "I can _not_ start thinking like that!"

That's when a knock at his door had him bolting to his feet.

"Gah!" he yelped. "J-Just a minute!" Akito switched off the TV and straightened up a bit before answering the door.

"Hello, Mister Tenkawa."

Akito blinked. "Uh…Mrs.…Minato?"

Minato smiled, knowingly. "May I come in?"

Akito jerked backwards. "Uh…yeah, yeah, uh…sure, come in."

Minato strode in carelessly, evidently with nothing on her mind. "So, Mr. Tenkawa…I heard you've had a visitor from our young helmswoman."

Akito held up his hands. "Oh, really? Who told you that?"

Minato smiled. "Ruri did."

Akito nervously glanced left and right.

Trapped.

"Mr. Tenkawa, before you jump to any rash conclusions, let me explain…" Minato sat down on Akito's bed. "Ruri is a growing young woman, and she's in a very awkward position right now. I'm sure you can remember how bizarre growing up was."

Akito crouched on the floor, holding his knees. "Yeah…I follow you…"

Minato looked away, as though off in the distance. "Mr. Tenkawa…Akito…I'm aware that you yourself are also in an awkward position with the captain, as well as many other member of the crew…but…be that as it may…I have a favor to ask of you…"

Akito sighed, already guessing what it was she wanted her to ask.

"You want me to let her down as gently as I can?"

Minato gawked at him. "What? You would _do that_ to poor little Ruri? No, no, no, I was going to suggest that you two start becoming more…involved with one another."

Akito gasped. "Uh…'involved?' What do you mean, 'involved?'"

Minato winked. "You know, spending time together, having dinner with her, holding hands, kissing…you know? Romantic stuff. Let her see what being in love is really all about."

Akito couldn't believe his ears. A fellow officer, a senior officer at that, was actually giving him the go ahead to become romantically involved with a minor.

"What are you saying?" Akito demanded. "She's not even twelve years old! I am _not_ going to risk statutory conviction! Besides, even _if_ I were to be romantic with her, what'll happen when I tell her that it can't go any farther? Think of how heartbroken she'd be!"

Minato frowned. "Akito…you mean to tell me that you wouldn't want Ruri as a life mate?"

Akito faltered. "What? A…a life mate? Well…uh…to be honest, I hadn't thought that far in advance before. I mean…in a few years, I'd think Ruri would make a fine life mate. It's just that-"

"And Ruri, as I'm sure you're aware, is a very, _very_, patient girl," Minato smiled. "If she likes the way you treat her and you two get along really well, I know she'd be willing to wait until she's older to think about starting a family."

"Mrs. Minato!" Akito cried, embarrassed.

"And if not, then she'll ask to break it off, and you two can resume life as usual," Minato ceded. "More than likely, it'll be the latter, but just think for a minute, what it would be like living with such a cute, adorable person like Ruri. Doesn't the thought just make your heart swoon?"

Akito hesitated. A life mate? Ruri? The thought was just too profound to consider. Truth be told, he couldn't imagine any of his suitors being potential life mates. And while he felt so strongly for Ruri, the thought of offering himself to her in such a way…of asking her to offer herself like that…it just seemed…almost sacrilegious, to taint her purity like that.

Akito thought back. Hadn't Ruri just come to him, asking him about his feelings for her? And hadn't he, despite his best attempts, been thinking Ruri in a romantic light?

Akito gulped, steeling himself.

"Everything between her an I will change," Akito whined. "Even if we decide to break it off, we'll never be able to look at her the same way."

Minato shook her head. "It's already too late for that, Akito. She's already started to consider you in an entirely different manner."

Akito clenched his eyes. "If I do this…I'd be branded as a child molester. The crew would shun me…I'd be lucky if I could even keep my post here on the Nadesico…"

"Not if you keep it a secret," Minato smiled.

Akito's breath quickened. The possibility was getting nearer and nearer…with each passing moment, Minato's idea was seeming more and more feasible.

Good Gods, he was actually planning on going ahead with this!

"…Okay, Minato…" Akito breathed. "I'll do it."

xxxxx

A/N: Well, this has been an awkward situation for our favorite Aestivalis pilot, but then again, what situation isn't? I'm wondering how risqué I can make this story before I get dinged.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter Three

**Nadesico Fan Fiction**

**Romance Of The Stars**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Three

Ruri sat at the helm once more, lost, confused, and as full of questions as she had ever been. If she was seriously thinking of Akito this way, she decided, then she had best start to recognize any sort of telltales as to his feelings on the matter.

Long since having resigned to the fact that people rarely said what they meant, Ruri had been on a mission to recognize and interpret body language. As of late, Akito only seemed to express discomfort around her. Before she had broached the subject of being romantic, Akito had been quite comfortable and even compassionate towards her.

Compassionate…

If not for his compassion, she wouldn't have even considered him in this manner. But what was to become of that compassion if they were to see each other in a different way? In the way that she was proposing they do?

Ruri posed the question to Omoikane. The super computer displayed some clips from a teenage sitcom, where a young man was wooing a young woman.

"So…these couples, though not entirely serious, are still considered couples, correct?"

Pictographs appeared, answering in the affirmative.

"I see…the male asks the female to dine together, or to watch a movie together, or to dance together…togetherness, it seems, is the key factor when determining whether someone is the proper life mate."

Ruri slouched. "Of course, that should have been obvious…and I missed it, searching for something bigger…"

More video files began flooring her screen, as Omoikane brought back images and depictions of human couples, both happy and unhappy, to give her an understanding of human behavior in those situations.

"Mrs.…Minato was right," Ruri said. "The couples that are happy together do appear to feel true happiness…however…those that are unhappy…" Ruri stared hard at a choice image of a husband beating his wife. "…Often turn out violent…Omoikane, turn this off. I do not wish to see this any longer."

Ruri sat back, mentally and emotionally exhausted. "What am I to do? I am confident in the credibility behind choosing Akito as a possible suitor…but what if I am incorrect? What if…he turns into one of those people who hurts the one who loves him? Or what if…what if I do instead?"

The door to the bridge opened.

"Good, uh…good morning, Ruri," came a hesitant voice.

Ruri shot up, looking back at her visitor. "Mister…Mister Tenkawa?"

Akito stepped into the dark bridge, scratching the back of his head. "I, uh…had a chat with Minato…"

Ruri stiffened. _She wouldn't…_

Akito blushed looking away. "I honestly wasn't sure what to make of what you meant when you came to me last night…but after I spoke with Minato, I think I finally understand…"

Ruri looked away, feeling ashamed. "Akito…"

Akito tried his best to smile. "You're trying to understand the adult world, Ruri…am I right?"

Ruri hesitated, before nodding. "Yes…I think I am."

Akito smiled, stepping up to stand over her, still sitting in her chair. "Then let me let you in on something:" Akito kneeled next to her and smiled. "So are the adults."

Ruri blinked, even more confused than ever when Akito began chuckling.

"Mister Tenkawa…?"

"Do you…want to get some breakfast?" Akito offered, getting to his feet. "I know it's only five in the morning, but…"

Ruri froze. All at once, this single action pushed away all thoughts of doubt in her mind. An image came back to her from Omoikane's data files.

…_The male asks the female to dine together…_

Akito was…asking her out.

"Yes, Mister Tenkawa…" Ruri smiled, standing. "I'd like that…"

xxxxx

Of course, being the ships cook gave Akito exclusive privileges to the kitchen at all hours of the day.

"This is…quite good…" Ruri commented, after taking a bite of tempura he had prepared.

"You like it?" Akito smiled. "The batter is my own recipe. And for frozen sea food, Mrs. Howmei's shrimp are in a class on their own."

Ruri dipped the breaded shrimp into her udon, and took another bite, and had to agree that he was absolutely right. "I do like it."

Akito smiled, sitting down to join her with a bowl of his own. "Mrs. Howmei's been teaching me different recipes from every country imaginable, but I still find that I prefer good old Japanese food."

Ruri nodded. "I agree."

Akito took a bite of food, before turning his attention to the girl in front of him. "So…what made you so interested in searching for a…'A Life Mate,' as you called it?"

Ruri blinked. "Should I have not called it that?"

Akito smiled, looking away. "I think most people in your position would use the word 'Boyfriend.'"

Ruri nodded. "I see. You are my 'boyfriend.'"

Akito suddenly sat upright. "No, wait – wait – wait! You have to understand, the rest of the crew can't know about this! You shouldn't call me anything than what you usually call me!"

Ruri nodded, taking another bite of her shrimp. "I see then. I shall continue to refer to you as 'Mr. Tenkawa.'"

Akito nodded, wiping a bit of sweat of his forehead. "That's good… It's odd how such a professional sounding title can sound so endearing…I mean, every time I hear you call me that…"

Ruri cocked her head, cutely.

"Oh, never mind," Akito muttered.

"Good _Morning_, Akito!" came a loud girly voice. "Hello, Ruri! Up for an early breakfast?"

Akito shuddered, as suddenly realized how awkward this must look. "Oh…Yurika! I'm sorry…this isn't what it looks like!"

Yurika blinked. "Huh? Why shouldn't it? Aren't you and Ruri just having breakfast? Though I am a bit surprised to see you up this early. Mind if I join you?"

Akito looked helplessly at Ruri. "Um…well, seeing as how we're the only one's here…"

"Actually, Captain," Ruri said in her usual blunt manner. "Mister Tenkawa and I were having a personal discussion. I would greatly appreciate it if you could spare us some privacy for a short while. If…that's alright with you, Captain."

Tenkawa stifled a gasp. Yurika, on the other hand, just nodded. "Oh, I see then. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this. Take your time, and Ruri, if you need anyone else to talk to, you come and see me, okay?"

Ruri nodded. "Thank you. Good morning, Captain."

Yurika waved as she left the cafeteria. "I'll see you later, Ruri. Bu-bye, Akito!"

Akito blinked for a about ten seconds after Yurika left. "Wow…I guess the idea of us being a couple is so…unfathomable, that she's not even suspicious. She thought that you were having some kind of emotional breakdown or something, and that you came to me so that you have someone to talk to."

Ruri nodded. "In a sense, that's very much what happened. As focused as the Captain is on matters pertaining to intimate relationships, particularly with you, I would not have anticipated her overlooking us."

Akito sweat dropped, having trouble taking the girl seriously. "Well, Ruri…I mean…we haven't really gone anywhere yet."

Ruri blinked. "We've spent a considerable amount of time in transit together over the past year."

Akito groaned. "You _know_ what I mean, Ruri."

Ruri stiffened. "Oh…I see…we are not truly…a couple, are we? That is the word for it?"

Akito offered a comforting hand across the table, which she took gratefully. "Ruri…I want you to know that, even though I'm not really comfortable with this, I want you to be happy no matter what that entails. If you really, truly want to be romantic with me, then…heck, give it six years, and I'll be here for you."

Ruri held her breath. "You would…do that? For me?"

Akito nodded. "Come on, Ruri…do I really need to answer that?"

Ruri frowned. "What about the Captain? She cares deeply for you. Don't you care for her?"

Akito nodded. "Of course. There's no one on this ship that I _don't_ care for. I could no sooner give up Yurika than I could you." Akito got up and kneeled next to Ruri. "There's nothing that isn't important to me, Ruri. Yurika matters…Megumi matters…Ryoko, Hikaru, and Izumi matter…and you matter to me, Ruri. It's just that…well, I wouldn't be all to comfortable sleeping with any of the others."

Ruri blushed. "Then you're saying…that you'd be comfortable sleeping with me?"

Akito suddenly got up, realizing he'd gone way overboard with that. "Uh…guh, um…that's not what I meant to say at all! I'm sorry, Ruri, I'm really trying here…I never thought you'd come to think of me this way, and I don't want to ruin what we have together. But…if you're willing…"

Akito knelt back down, placing his hand over hers, delicately resting in her lap.

"…then I think I'd be brave enough to give it a try."

Ruri felt her blush return, but looked away. "I'm sorry…if you don't want to be this way with me…I understand…"

Akito reached up to return her gaze to his. "There you go again…putting words in my mouth… Didn't I just say that I want to make you happy, no matter what that meant?"

Ruri blinked, her face redder than ever. "I'm sorry."

Akito outright laughed. "And stop apologizing! Jeez, you'd think you were Shinji Ikari or something."

Ruri blinked. "Who?"

Akito shrugged it off. "Forget it, just an anime reference."

Ruri nodded, looking away again. "I can't help but feel that you are giving up a part of yourself for my sake."

Akito thought about that for a while. He smiled, coming to his conclusion. "So? So are you. We all give up a part of ourselves to please the ones we love, Ruri."

Ruri couldn't recall a day more full of her blushing. "…I…feel the same way about you, Mr. Tenkawa."

Akito laughed. "I know."

Ruri felt like that comment deserved a good 'baka' but she found that she couldn't stop smiling. So, she made due.

"…Baka…" she sobbed, her happiness spilling out all at once. She took Akito's hand and held it to her cheek, feeling his warmth, letting a single tear of joy trickle down her cheek.

"Ruri…" Akito stuttered, suddenly uncomfortable with her closeness. "Don't cry…"

Ruri held his hand tighter. "I can't help it, Mister Tenkawa…I've…never felt this happy before…"

Before Akito could say anything more, Ruri stood from her seat and threw her arms around the pilot slash cook.

Akito returned the gesture, wholeheartedly, stroking her silver hair.

_Is this…_ Ruri thought, forebodingly. _The feeling that Minato spoke about?_

Ruri felt exhilarated beyond anything she could recall. She felt that any problem she faced she could overcome if she simply could be with this person.

I never want this to end… 

xxxxx

While still confined within the wee hours of the morning, Akito and Ruri shared a private moment hidden within his quarters. Even with the lights turned off, he felt more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

"If anyone so much as walks in…" he shivered.

Ruri continued leaning on his back from her kneeling position on his bed. "That's why this early hour is safest. Few people are likely to intrude."

Akito stiffened. "That wouldn't stop Yurika. She was wide awake and chipper, and it's not even six in the morning."

Ruri nodded. "She has other duties to attend. Please…don't be nervous, Mister Tenkawa."

Akito turned his head to glance at her. "I'll try, Ruri…"

Ruri suddenly felt herself at a loss for words. Here she was, moments away from achieving what she had repeatedly had confirmed was the pinnacle of true joy, and she had no idea how to continue.

"Um…we don't…have to do this, Ruri…" Akito stammered. "I mean, I said I was willing to wait for you. You don't have to rush into things with me…"

Ruri leaned her head against his back. "Mister Tenkawa…how long will it take me to convince you that I'm not a child? Despite what you or the rest of the crew thinks, I am my own person, and I'm capable of making decisions on my own."

Ruri slid off the bed, stepping in front of him, facing him calmly. "This is my decision, Mister Tenkawa. I…want you to respect that…"

Akito swallowed a gasp. Bit his tongue as Ruri still made no movement.

Then, with a voice that would have fan boys weeping with joy, she muttered her next question. "Can I kiss you?"

Akito, a fan boy in his own right, could only smile. "Of course, Ruri."

Ruri had never truly kissed before. She had received damp lips to her cheeks and forehead, but never to her own, and never reciprocated, let alone, initiated. Here and now, she banked off questionable experience as she stood on her tiptoes to reach up to Akito's face, even in his sitting position. Akito's hand came up out of instinct, but the contact left him stunned and breathless.

Her lips were light and delicate, like flower petals soaked in honeydew nectar, cool and warm at the same time, enriched with the small petit savor of honeysuckle.

To Ruri, it was a fire ignited amidst a damp catacomb of emotional timber, soaked in enough fuel to take her to the stars and beyond if only someone were there to light it. The warm, fulfilling sensation hit her like blast of euphoria, a dream ablaze in passionate white fire. All at once, she could see and feel, and scent the rich aroma of her love with a fiery need, letting out a desperate cry as she crawled ever closer, pleading for more.

Akito almost lost control of himself, as Ruri pushed him onto his back, crawling daintily upwards, feline hands padding her way over his whole body, her weight barely conceivable under her delicate feathery touch. All at once, her tiny body lay pressed against his, her lips once more devouring his in a torrent of need and hunger, a starved tiger kit ravenous for nourishment that had been denied for so long.

Akito felt her hands begin to undo the confines of his clothing, and his mind snapped alert. Steeling himself utterly, he grabbed her wrists, halting her progress.

"Stop…"

Ruri looked at him, her face adrift in confusion.

"I can't do this, Ruri…" Akito breathed, looking away. "I can't…I can't take you."

Akito almost fell to pieces as he heard a gentle sob escape her lips.

"I promise you, Ruri, I didn't mean for you to have to be put through this," Akito reasoned, his mind ablaze in confusion. "You weren't supposed to feel so much so soon…I knew it would be too much for you to handle."

Akito gently eased her off of him, sitting up to face her. "Listen…I can't control myself like that. The next time you do that to me, I _won't_ be able to hold back, do you understand? Do you know what it would means…truly…know what it means…for me to take you?"

Ruri's pursed lips quivered. "I understand what intercourse is, Mister Tenkawa!"

Akito clenched his eyes. "You understand what it is, but you _don't_ understand what it will do to you!"

Ruri inhaled, struck by the realization of what she was about to do. What she was about to put her body through. In all likelihood…it would hurt her, like nothing else. Her body was still so…undeveloped.

A flash of anger hit her and she realized that _she_ was not the only one who was undeveloped.

In a huff, she stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm not the only one who fails to comprehend, Mister Tenkawa."

Akito watched her leave. "What?"

Ruri faced him one more time. "It would be a bit more touching…if it were truly _me_…that you were concerned for…"

Ruri departed, leaving Akito Tenkawa with the simple realization that he was just as much a virgin as she was, and that he was in every way as inexperienced. What right did he have to be condescending, when he had nothing to back it up himself?

Lying back, now more confused than ever, Akito reverted back to fan boy mode, setting his mind at, by dissolving it in a torrent of sight and sound that played itself endless in his head.

And Ruri, lying helpless against his closed door, collapsing in a heap of sorrow, with tears yet to come.

"…Baka."

xxxxx

A/N: Okay, so I laid on the sap, so sue me! I'm a sap!

Come on, these two are incredible! It's like an emotional powder keg! All you do is add some fluff, and then, kaboom! I cannot tell you how _fun_ this is for me to write! Oh, no worries, the lovebirds will get over themselves soon enough, but I just couldn't see Akito barging into a relationship with a minor so quickly.

Read and review.


	4. Chapter Four

**Nadesico Fan Fiction**

**Romance Of The Stars**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Four

Minato had fancied herself Ruri's self-styled guide throughout the majority of their voyage on the Nadesico, particularly when managing with her fellow crewmates. She had seen possibly more emotions from the girl than any other crewmember could boast, and knew, unknown to most, more of Ruri's personal secrets than she cared to reveal.

But never had she seen Ruri so extensively put off before.

"Ruri?" Minato gaped as Ruri made her way onto the bridge, taking her seat before Omoikane.

Ruri nodded her head, but otherwise did not acknowledge the helmswoman.

"Ruri?" Minato pressed again. "What…what's going on with you?"

Ruri stared blankly at her screen as she began her systems diagnostic for the day. "Nothing is wrong, Minato."

Minato stared hard at the young woman. "Ruri…you're lying through your teeth."

"I can assure you," Ruri said, unblinking. "My teeth are unclenched."

Minato stared, unperturbed. "Ruri, what's going on with you? Is there a problem with Akito?"

Ruri sighed, submitting to the truth. After all, friends were supposed to be honest. "Yes. There is."

Minato nodded. "Thought so. What's the matter now? Is he refusing to sleep with you again?"

Ruri nodded. "Actually, he is."

There was a pause, which contained the most uncomfortable five seconds Minato could recall in her lifetime.

"Ruri…" Minato stammered. "I was kidding. You mean you actually _invited_ him to sleep with you?"

Ruri nodded again.

Minato got out of her chair and stared at the girl head on. "Ruri, what are you _thinking_?"

Ruri blinked. "I am confused, Minato…aren't you the one who recommended that I become romantically involved with someone?"

Minato gaped. "Ruri, getting 'romantically involved' and sleeping with someone are two different things. Besides, I only meant for you to get a close friend. You're the one who made it about sex."

Ruri blinked. "I did?"

Minato blushed. "Yes! You did! I distinctly remember you asking me if I'd slept with Tsukomu!"

Ruri blushed. "I…I did, didn't I?"

Minato smirked. "It completely shocked me to hear you just ask it out of the blue. But my point is, you don't have to have sex with someone just to prove that you love them. And you don't have to love someone to be their friend. It can be a type of love, but it's not the same."

Ruri blinked. "How do you mean?"

Minato shrugged. "Well, some types of love are like the way we feel about our families. We hug them and kiss them like we do boyfriend, girlfriends and spouses, but the emotion isn't the same. And it's the same for friends. My girl friends and used to hug and kiss all the time, but it wasn't romantic, were just good friends. Lovers, however, have a completely different set of rules. For instance, we don't have sex with friends and family members."

Ruri nodded. "I know that much."

Minato nodded. "Then you know that there is a reason. Ask yourself how you really feel about Akito. You may want to hug and kiss him, but is it as a friend, as a lover, or family? Think carefully, Ruri, because emotions are tricky things. If you try to take one course of action with Akito, and suddenly decide that you felt something different, you could very easily hurt him – or yourself."

Ruri nodded. It made sense in a way. It made sense that there would be different kinds of love. The question was, as Minato put it, what kind of love did she feel for Akito? Clearly, they had been friends before. But now?

Detecting her confusion, Minato thought of some ways Ruri might find it easier to decide. "If you can't figure it out, than just picture yourselves in hypothetical situations. Imagine that you two were school children, and that you went to the same school, sat next to each other, ate lunch together, helped each other with homework, and walked each other home. Does that sound appealing?"

Ruri nodded. The idea of attending school with Akito sounded very appealing. Then again, the idea of attending _any_ normal school at all sounded very appealing. Ruri had never had much of a normal life, and the chance to experience it with _anyone_ was appealing enough as it is.

"Or imagine that you two lived in the same house together, were raised by the same parents, ate dinner together at home, harassed each other when it mattered least, protected each other when it mattered most…does that sound appealing?"

Again, Ruri nodded. Living in a normal home like that with anyone as a brother would be a God sent. Then again, it was very much the life she lived already. She and Akito already did live in the same house - a very, very big house with Phase Transition engines and cannons. They ate meals together when the occasion warranted. And Akito had repeatedly protected her when it mattered most, but she didn't really recall a time when either had harassed the other. Perhaps it wasn't important.

"Now…God, I can't believe I'm saying this…imagine that you two are older, much older, over 18. Imagine that you live in the same house as Akito, you go out to eat at fancy restaurants, kiss each other, and hold each other at night."

Ruri flushed. It was for a third time, the idea sounded excruciatingly appealing to her. But unlike the other two options, the idea of sharing such an experience with just anyone didn't sound as appealing as it did with Akito. She couldn't imagine spending all her time and eating together and sleeping together with any of the other men (or women) she knew. Only Akito fit that bill.

Ruri nodded. "All three of those sound appealing to me, Minato."

Minato sighed. "I was afraid they would. But you're going to have to pick one. And don't forget, I may have sugarcoated them, but they're not always peaches and cream. When someone's close to you, especially when they're lovers, you find yourself getting into arguments and disagreements, sometimes over the pettiest things. You can't help it, it's natural, you're two different human beings. Some find they can rise above it, but sometimes…sometimes, it can tear you apart." Minato sat back down in her chair. "That's what happened with me and Mister Hoary. We may have been lovers, but we couldn't agree on one simple idea: our professional relationship. That single, insignificant fact drove us apart."

Recalling the earlier event with Akito that morning, Ruri nodded. "Yes, I suppose we will always have our differences. But Minato?"

Minato blinked, her face somewhat saddened by her recollection of Goat Hoary. "Yes?"

Ruri blinked. "You mentioned that kissing was acceptable in all three relationships, right?"

Minato nodded. "It depends on what kind of kissing. If you kiss them on the cheek, forehead, or just briefly on the lips, it's okay with friends and family. But anything more than that, like a long kiss on the lips, or with tongue…that's pretty much romantic intimacy." Minato looked at Ruri. "Why do you ask?"

Ruri stared blankly at her.

"You didn't," Minato gaped.

Again, Ruri stared blankly.

"You did," Minato got out of her chair.

"There was no…tongue…" Ruri admonished. "But it was fairly prolonged."

Minato sighed out loud. "Oh, Ruri-Ruri, what am I going to _do_ with you?"

Ruri frowned. "You are disappointed in me. I apologize."

Minato shook her head. "No, it's okay. At least you didn't go any farther than that." Minato looked at Ruri, somewhat hopeful.

Ruri nodded. "He refused to continue beyond kissing."

Minato sighed. "Well, than Akito's a better man than I thought. Tell you the truth, it'd be hard for any man to resist such a precious little thing like you."

Ruri blushed. "Th-thank you."

Minato shook her head. "That was a caution, Ruri. You simply can't just offer yourself to any man you happen to have a crush on, especially if they're older. They might try to take advantage of you and hurt you. I'm trying to protect you here, Ruri, so please understand-"

"Akito's the only one for me," Ruri said, suddenly.

Minato blinked. "What?"

Ruri paused, placing a hand over her mouth, surprised by her own words. She practically watched the words come out of her mouth again, trying to make sense of them. "Akito…is the only one…for me…"

As Ruri pondered her own meaning, Minato was left with no doubt. "Oh my…" She knelt down next to the girl. "Ruri…you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Ruri looked up suddenly, a gasp of shock escaping her lips. "I'm…"

A small movement caught Ruri's attention, as she turned around in her seat and stared up at the helm.

Standing there, staring down at the two of them, a look of shock on her face, was Yurika Misumaru.

"Captain!" Ruri said, caught unawares.

Minato stood up, suddenly, looking straight at the aforementioned woman. "Captain!"

Yurika, for her part, just stared forward.

"I can't believe it…"

Looks of shock, embarrassment and guilt stretched across the two girls' faces as they watched Captain Misumaru rush out the door.

xxxxx

Akito never really left his quarters that day. He just stayed in his room, watching Gekigengar, as his mind slowly rotted away. The events of that morning repeated themselves over and over again in his head. He wondered how he could have handled the situation differently, if what he did was the right thing.

He gripped his head. "Of _course_ it was the right thing! She was just _too_ young! There was no way I could have done that! It just wasn't right!"

But the look on her face she left…so hurt…so bitter…so mature.

Akito knew that underneath that child-like look of innocence was a strong, smart beautiful young woman, and that she deserved better than what he had done to her. She deserved more than he could offer her. More than anyone…

Akito shook his head. Heaven help him, he was _falling_ for her! Here he was, trying to reason with himself why sleeping with her was a bad idea, and all he could think about was how wonderful that kiss had been. The feel of her soft body pressed to his, the taste of her savor…

God, where had she _learned_ that?

Akito scrunched into a ball. A grown man in his early twenties, and a twelve year old was getting the better of him. How pathetic was that?

A knock came at his door.

"Akito?"

Yurika. After this whole ordeal with Ruri, he wondered if he could even hold an intelligible conversation with her. Then again, at least with Yurika, it was a simple matter of her chasing him and his own reluctance. It would be refreshing to go back to that life.

But no such luck.

"Akito!" came Yurika's wailing voice, once he opened the door. If she noticed how disheveled and unkempt he looked, she didn't comment. Instead, she grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at his face.

"Akito…" she moaned, a look of hurt on her face.

Akito gulped. This could not be good. "Wh…what is it?"

Yurika sniffed. "Akito…what is wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not strong enough, like Ryoko? Am I not talented enough, like Mrs. Frissange? Am I not busty enough, like Miss Won?" Grabbing his shirt, she shook him hard. "Am I not cute enough, like Ruri?"

Akito's through tightened. _Oh…crap…_

"Y-Y-Yurika!" Akito stammered. "I can-"

"Don't even!" Yurika screamed. "Don't even try to explain this away!" Yurika let him go, crying in her hands now. "So, your little 'personal conversation' in the cafeteria this morning really was personal, wasn't it? I can't believe this! Everyone…_everyone's_ after my Akito! And such a cute little girl like Ruri…" Yurika looked up, staring him, desperately. "How am I supposed to compete with _that_?"

Akito just stood there, staring. The worst of his fears had come to pass. He and Ruri had been found out. He didn't know how or why. Maybe Ruri had told her…maybe Minato had told her…maybe she'd simply overheard them…but whatever the case, he was doomed.

"I'm sorry, Yurika," Akito grunted. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Yurika just sniffed again, looking away. "Akito…do you…I mean…do you really love her?"

Akito gaped. "Yurika! How can I make a decision like that?"

Yurika threw him a hurt look. "You can't just keep stringing me along like this! I have to _know_, Akito! I have to know which of us you truly love!"

Akito clenched his eyes shut. "I can't make a decision like that, damn it! Can't you understand, Yurika? I can't choose one of you without hurting the rest of you! You're not asking to choose who I love, you're asking to choose who I hurt! You can't _ask_ that of me!"

Yurika sobbed. "What am I supposed to do…what am I supposed to do?"

Akito frowned, looking away. "Alright…look… If you want me to make a decision…then let me think about it. Let me be alone for a while, and I…God, I can't believe I'm saying this…I'll give you my decision. I have to think about this. I need…I need time."

Yurika sniffed back her tears. "Alright…alright, Akito…take as much time as you need. And if it's your decision…if the girl you choose is truly…truly who you love…than I'll respect that decision."

Gratefully, Yurika bowed and stepped outside the door.

Akito let out a sigh.

"And, Akito?" Yurika's voice caught him off guard. "I really…I really do love you…and that's not going to change."

Akito stared painfully at the closed door, before clenching his eyes. He waited until he was sure that Yurika was gone, before slamming his fist into the door, over and over again.

"Damn it!" he screamed. "Damn it! Damn it all!"

He toppled onto his bed, curling up, cringing.

It wasn't _fair_! He cared for everyone! Not just Ruri and Yurika, but he cared for Ryoko, Megumi, Miss Frissange, everyone! Even Miss Won was a decent enough human being that he didn't want to hurt her feelings. How could he decide which of them to love, and which of them to deny?

His debacle was cut short by another knock on the door.

"Go away!" he grunted. He did not have the energy to talk to anyone, whoever it was.

"Akito…" He heard Minato say from behind the door. "It's me."

"What do you want?" Akito said, gruffly.

"Was that…the captain, just now?"

Akito rolled over on his bed. "Yeah, what about it? She's hurt now, cause she thinks I'm in love with Ruri. That about cover it?"

There was a pause.

"Akito, please understand, I didn't mean for it to happen like this," Minato said. "All I really wanted for Ruri to have someone close to her. Someone she could depend on. You seemed like such a good person, Akito."

Akito grunted. "Yeah, well, surprise, surprise, not everyone shares your opinion."

"Akito…I asked to try to make a close friend…it was _her_ idea to make it about…um…"

Akito sighed. "Sex?"

"Well…yes…"

Akito sighed. "So, what, you just wanted me to know that _you're_ not the one to blame for this?"

"No!" Minato yelled. "I want you to understand that Ruri really and truly wants to be with you that way!"

Akito felt his throat tighten as the truth sunk in.

"And Akito?" Minato added. "She's in love with you, you know that? She truly is. I can see it. I can feel it."

Akito clenched his eyes shut. Now it was for certain. Choosing Ruri would damage Yurika, possibly beyond repair. But choosing Yurika would also upset Ruri so much. And at such a young age, it might change her forever.

"Alright, Minato," Akito said. "I'll talk to her later. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Minato nodded at the closed door. "Please, try to understand…Ruri is still so young…"

Akito rolled his eyes. "Gee, why haven't I thought of that."

Minato sighed. "I'm sorry, Akito…I didn't mean for you to be put through this."

Akito closed his eyes. "It's not your fault."

Minato nodded again. "I know. Bye."

Akito heard he faint footsteps disappear, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Moments later, he was dreaming of blue haired faeries dancing in the moonlight.

xxxxx

Well, no interaction between our two favorite lovebirds, but some definite progress made. What will Yurika's involvement entail? Who will Akito decide on? Does Ruri really love Akito, or is it just her childish imagination running off with her? I'd love to say that this will end happily, but I don't know. This story is pretty much writing itself.

Read and review.

I'm out.


	5. Chapter Five

**Nadesico Fan Fiction**

**Romance Of The Stars**

By Kraven Ergeist

Chapter Five

When Gai Daigoji died, Akito was not left with very many people he could commune with on a personal level. Megumi had always been someone to talk to about personal situations, but after their falling out, Akito wasn't sure he could talk to her, especially about seeing another girl. The other pilots sometimes offered conversation, thought they usually deteriorated to Hikaru and Izumi making illicit implications concerning the other two.

Even Seiya Uribatake, who he could relate in terms of mech fanboyism, wouldn't have any desirable input on Akito's women trouble; he'd just go off on some rant on how Akito was getting all the luck. Had Mister Akatsuki been there, he might have at least been able to extract some useful information, though he would have had to dig through no end of teasing and embarrassment to get it.

Actually, the only person Akito could really think about going to for advice would have been Ruri herself. He had always admired her for her knowledge and practical outlook on life. But talking to Ruri after their most recent discussion was a task Akito was not yet prepared to do.

"What's the matter, Akito?" came a familiar voice.

Akito had been in the middle of washing dishes, thinking on his troubles, when the sudden question caught him off guard.

"Uh…Miss Howmei?"

The older woman looked genuinely concerned. "You've been out of it all day today. Is the Captain on your case again?"

Akito shook his head. "No, it's not the Captain."

The lunch lady smiled, getting back to a pot of stew that was boiling. "You know, back when I was growing up, I would have thought a man being chased around by women right left and center would consider himself lucky. Now that I've met you, I know just how stressful something like that can be."

Akito smiled. "Well, at least I have one sympathizer."

Akito went back to his work.

And paused.

Maybe he _did_ have someone he could talk to for advice.

"Actually…" Akito began, "It's about Ruri."

Miss Howmei blinked. "That sweet little thing?"

Akito nodded. "Yeah. She's been bringing up the topic of romance with me, and it's really making me uncomfortable."

Miss Howmei nodded. "Getting to be that age, huh?"

Akito nodded. "I know. I mean, I've always thought of her as a little sister to me…but now she's coming to me with all these questions, and…"

Miss Howmei winked. "I know what you mean, Akito…and you can stop fidgeting, because I also know what you're _not_ telling me…"

Akito gaped. "You…what…?"

The cook chuckled. "Please…with the women that I work with? If those girls could spread butter like they spread gossip, they'd serve enough toast for all of Earth _and_ Mars."

Akito swallowed his tongue. "Uh…it's not what you think!"

"Relax, kid," the Chinese woman sighed. "Where lived when I was a kid, men would marry teenage girls all the time. We were a poor village, and people weren't expected to live that long, so it was actually kind of necessary to marry early." The cook turned off the burner, her eyes still focused on the task at hand. "Thankfully, when I signed up with Nergal, I signed an agreement that would help the people in my village get better health care and better education. My point is, I don't see it as a crime, Akito. Just be gentle with her."

Akito raised his hands. "You've got it all wrong! I mean, you may be comfortable with the idea, but I'm not so sure about it!"

Miss Howmei sighed. "Do you like her, Akito?"

Akito gaped. "I…huh?"

The older woman sighed. "It's a simple question. Ruri Hoshino. Do you like her or don't you?"

Akito shuffled, uncomfortably on his feet. "Well, of course I like her! I mean…"

"And does she like you?"

Akito stopped and scratched his nose. "Well, uh…she likes me enough to kiss me. And Miss Minato seems to think she's in love with me, but…"

Miss Howmei poured some spices into the pot she was stirring. "Then what are you wasting time in the kitchen for? Go out there and set things right already!"

Akito started. "Oh…right!"

Without pausing to think things through, Akito dropped what he was doing and blasted out the door.

"Good going, Miss Howmei!" came an appreciative call from one of the cook's subordinates.

"I'm just dong my part," Miss Howmei smiled. "The rest is up to him."

As the rest of the Howmei girls swooned over the possibilities of Ruri and Akito, Miss Howmei got back to work.

"Good luck…Akito…"

xxxxx

Akito raced about the halls, looking for the Ruri. She wasn't in the bridge and she wasn't in her room. Minato didn't know where she was, and the pilot slash cook was getting desperate. Eventually, Akito found the blue haired girl as she was walking through the halls.

"Ruri!" he called out to her as he caught a flash of blue hair walking in the other direction.

The girl ignored him, continuing to walk in the direction she had been.

"Ruri, wait up!"

Still, the girl gave no response.

Akito eventually caught up with her. "Ruri, wait…please…"

Ruri didn't look at him. "What is it, Mister Tenkawa?"

Akito cringed. That title used to make him smile, but now…

"Ruri…" Akito panted. "About this morning…"

Ruri blinked. "This morning? What ever do you mean, Mister Tenkawa?"

Akito gaped. "What are you talking about? That time in my room this morning. You know!"

Ruri frowned. "Mister Tenkawa, are you implying that the two of us might be intimate with one another? Honestly, spouting out notions of an adult being intimate with a child such as myself is filthy and perverse, not to mention illegal."

Akito stared at the girl in disbelief. "Ruri, what are you talking about? It was _your_ idea!"

"Then why won't you be honest with me?" Ruri demanded. "First, you tell me that you'll do anything to make me happy, then you deny me when I try to explore the possibilities further. Now, you're suddenly asking for me back? Make up your mind, Mister Tenkawa!"

Ruri hadn't been yelling – she didn't really "yell," per se – but the words sounded harsher than any scolding Akito had heard. "Ruri…I…"

Ruri pouted, impatiently. "Do you want us to be a couple or not?"

Akito fidgeted uncomfortably, tearing apart his mind for a suitable answer. His mouth opened, but his words came out mute.

"I see…" Ruri responded. "Then I have nothing further to say to you."

Akito almost panicked as Ruri walked away. "Ruri!"

He didn't go after her thought. He couldn't. What else was there to say? What could he possibly say if he didn't have anything to say? He wanted to speak with her, to tell her that he cared for her. But actions spoke louder than words…and he had already made himself clear.

So lost in himself, that Akito did not see the tears on Ruri's face as she left.

xxxxx

"So, you just blew him off?" Minato prodded.

Ruri was seated at her usual station, wondering whether or not Minato's input would be of any use to her. "All he was trying to do was make amends. It's not like he came to me to try again."

Minato frowned. "You don't _know_ that, Ruri. For all you know, he was about to ask you for a second chance."

"Then why did he refuse to answer me when I asked him straight out?"

"Ruri, men don't usually handle direct questions like that very well. And for goodness sake, this is _Akito_ we're talking about here!" Minato sighed. "The poor guy's got so much to work through, especially now that the Captain knows that you're in love with him."

Ruri nodded, frowning. "Oh, right…that…"

Minato frowned. "To be honest, Ruri, you haven't really been all that fair on him. I mean, for the longest time, you two were like brother and sister, and now all of the sudden, you come to him with this request for intimacy. Even if you _weren't_ a minor, suddenly changing your relationship like that is a hard choice to make. You can't expect him to make up his mind all at once like that."

Ruri nodded. "Even if I weren't a minor…if I were an adult, this would all be so much easier…"

Minato shook her head. "The grass is always greener on the other side, Ruri."

Ruri blinked. "Come again?"

"Everyone seems to think that when they grow up, all their problems will be solved. And then, when they grow up, they find that the problems that were solved by growing up are replaced by an entirely new set of problems."

Ruri nodded. But she still wasn't convinced.

Had Akito not said that when Ruri had grown a little older, he would be perfectly willing to do it with her? If Ruri were an adult, Akito would not have rejected her.

Ruri got up to leave the bridge.

"Ruri?"

The computer operator paused at the door.

"If this doesn't work out…" Minato frowned. "I mean I hope it does, but if it doesn't, please remember, it's not the end of the world. There are more fish in the sea. I know you said Akito's the only one for you, but I sad the same thing about Mister Hoary, and six weeks later, I never thought twice about him."

Ruri nodded, clearly impatient. "Yes, thank you Minato. Good day."

Minato sighed at the girl left the bridge.

"Please don't do anything you might regret, Ruri…"

xxxxx

Akito was moping in the cafeteria that afternoon. Miss Howmei and her helpers watched sullenly from the kitchen. No one else was present in the lunchroom.

"So Miss Hoshino shot him down?" one of the Howmei girls asked.

"Evidently," Miss Howmei said. "I haven't had the heart to ask him directly."

"That adorable little girl?" one of the girls replied. "I wouldn't have seen _her_ as someone to my hurt dear Akito."

"'Your dear Akito' is it?" another girl joked.

The first girl colored, letting out a shrill "eep!"

"Well, I think it was for the better," another one of the girls said. "I mean, as cute as they would have been together, it would have only brought trouble."

Another girl nodded. "Maybe so, but as down as poor old Akito looks-"

"Girls!" Miss Howmei shushed them as she saw someone step into the cafeteria.

Conversation ceased as the Howmei girls saw what their boss saw.

Ruri Hoshino stepping into the cafeteria.

Akito noticed the girl's presence almost immediately. "Oh…Ruri…"

"Mister Tenkawa," Ruri nodded. "Would you please come with me?"

Akito blinked, unable to form any coherent thoughts at the girl's request. "Uh…sure…"

Akito stood up and followed Ruri out the door. He didn't pay attention to the comments the Howmei girls were making behind him as he followed Ruri down the hall.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry about this morning…" Akito muttered.

No response.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Akito sighed. "But I guess all bad acts start with good intentions, don't they?"

Silence.

"Ruri?"

More silence.

"Are you just going to keep ignoring me?"

"Mister Tenkawa…" Ruri said, finally. "You might want to save your comments until after you've seen what I want to show you."

Akito gulped at that. What on Earth did Ruri want to show him?

xxxxx

Akito found out moments later, as he and Ruri stood, their heads plugged into headsets in the dark, simulation room.

Akito found himself on a picturesque beach, a gorgeous sunset that didn't actually seam to be setting, lay on the horizon, as the gentle crashing of surf and scent of the seashore took the edge off the young man's nerves.

Any comfort he'd gained from the setting was completely marred by what he saw next. Getting to his feet with a start, Akito found himself face to face with Ruri.

Well…sort of…

"Good evening, Mister Tenkawa," Ruri said. "This is how my body would look," Ruri explained. "If I were six years older."

Akito stared at her in disbelief. A very much older, and very much more promiscuous looking Ruri greeted his eyes. She was smiling, giving her hair a playful toss, evidently playing the part of the character the simulator was designed to emulate. A cute blue bikini revealed more than Akito was willing to look at. She still had the same face, the same yellow eyes, the same pale skin, and the same adorable pigtails. But the similarities ended there.

From her neck down, her body adhered to curves that made Akito's mind scream. Obviously, when given the prerogative for how her body would look in six years, Ruri had chosen one that would be as attractive as possible. Or maybe the computer had simply factored in for her meager diet. Whatever the reason, Akito had to fight to keep his eyes level with her face.

"Ruri…what…why are you doing this…?"

Ruri looked cutely at him. "Isn't it obvious? You said you weren't comfortable sleeping with a minor. Now, I am no longer a minor. Now you maybe do whatever you want with me without feeling guilty."

Akito gaped. "Ruri! I…"

Ruri blinked. "What is it, Akito? Don't you want to?"

Akito stuttered. "I…I can't, I…"

Ruri frowned, a look of complete sorrow on her face. "What is it this time, Mister Akito?" the blue hair girl wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "What is it that's holding you back? What is it about me that makes you say no?"

Akito shook his head, eyes clenched. "Just being in a simulator doesn't make you an adult, Ruri! It would still be wrong!"

Ruri glared back. "How? Outside the simulator, our bodies would not even be touching." The older Ruri approached Akito, subtly beginning to untie the top to her bathing suit. "We could spend as much time as we want together…" Ruri closed the distance on the stunned young man, the cloth straps of her swimsuit hanging loose around her shoulders, just barely covering what was there. "So please, Akito…please just let go of your inhibitions and-"

"Stop it!" Akito shouted, pulling away from her. "Just stop it already!"

Ruri recoiled, her arms clutched around her body. "Akito…?"

Akito clenched his eyes. "This is insane! This is all wrong, Ruri! If I say no, it would mean I wouldn't want you ever…but if I say yes, it would mean I'm in love with this illusion that you've made, and not the real you!"

Ruri faltered. "I…Akito…"

Akito seized her shoulders. "I love you, Ruri! I love you for who you are, not for what you can do for me! I don't _care_ about sleeping with you, Ruri, I _care_ about you! There's more to loving someone than just doing it with them, Ruri! Can't you see that!"

Ruri's tears flowed down the illusion's face. Her tears interfered with the helmet's reception, and the simulation terminated. The two of them both removed their helmets, and Ruri was still crying.

"Oh, Akito…" she sobbed, her happiness spilling out in waves of tears.

Akito smiled, shaking his head. "Honestly…"

Ruri didn't let him finish the thought as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Akito returned the embrace warmly. They both stood there in the dark room in each other's arms. For the first time, Ruri knew, truly knew, that Akito loved her. The thrill, the rush, the excitement of the very thought of consummating with this man…that had all been nice too. But this outshone it by far.

She knew for sure now that Akito didn't see her as a means to end, something that she herself had almost felt with him. Now, she knew that this was the person she wanted to be with. The life mate she had always longed for.

As for Akito…he couldn't have been happier. For once, he didn't doubt that he'd made the right choice. For once, he knew that the girl in his arms was the girl, _the_ girl that he loved. He loved everyone else to be sure, but this girl…Ruri Hoshino…she was the one for him.

xxxxx

"So, Akito's chosen Ruri…" Yurika sighed at her position on the bridge. "Well…of all the possible suitors on this ship, I'm glad it was her. She deserves a wonderful man like Akito."

Minato looked back up, feeling guilty for being so happy with the blue haired girl. "Are you going to be alright, Captain?"

Yurika nodded. "Oh, I've still got some crying left to do…but I'll get over it eventually…" she inhaled, calming her nerves. Just because she wasn't finished crying didn't mean she had to break down in front of her helmswoman. "I'll never forget about him though. Not ever."

Minato bit her lip. "I feel like I should apologize, Captain…I was the one who urged Ruri to pursue a relationship like this."

Captain Misumaru waved her hand. "Don't be. You were just being a good friend to her, Minato. To be honest, I was getting kind of worried about her myself. I'm glad you were able to give her what I couldn't."

Minato nodded, smiling. "Well…I'm just glad the two of them are happy."

Yurika smiled, brushing a tear aside. "Yeah…me too…"

xxxxx

It was a few days later. On the holo-deck, Akito and Ruri were lying back on a field of grass, the ceiling stylized to look like an evening sky. A very fake looking sunset in the backdrop, while the first of many stars twinkled overhead.

Ruri was on her side, clutching Akito's arm possessively, one leg draped over his, getting as much contact in as she could.

Akito smiled at her. "Are you okay with this, Ruri? I mean are you satisfied with just hugging and kissing?"

Ruri looked back at him. "That is not all we do, Akito."

Akito blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ruri smiled, evilly. "Remember that time I discovered how ticklish you were?"

Akito fidgeted, carefully eying her hands around his arm. "Don't get any funny ideas now Ruri."

Ruri batted her eyelashes. "Me? Funny ideas? Akito, I'm hurt."

Akito leered at her. "Don't think you can fool me with that fake pout of yours either. You may have gotten the better of me last time, but I won't fall for it again."

Ruri smiled, wryly. "Akito, I've known you long enough to know better than that."

Akito sighed. "Oh, Ruri, what am I going to do with you?"

Ruri giggled. "As if you could do anything even if you tried."

Akito leered at her, letting his hands brush over her ribs. "What was that, Ruri? I couldn't quite hear you. Did you say 'I'm not the only one who's ticklish?'"

Ruri gasped as his finger danced across her belly. "A…Akito! Ah…stop that!"

Akito grinned, not retracting his prodding fingers. "Not until you take back what you said, Ruri."

Ruri winced. "What's wrong, Akito? Does the truth hurt – Ah!"

Ruri cursed her slight frame as Akito seized her, his fingers wiggling everywhere, causing her to burst out in pearls of laughter.

"Alright, alright, I give up, you win!" Ruri shouted.

Akito let her go, and the two of them collapsed in a heap of laughter and exhausted panting.

"Tell me again why I put up with you?" Ruri asked, catching her breath.

"Oh, don't be like that," Akito chuckled. "You know you love it."

Ruri sighed. "You know, I really hate it when you're right."

Akito smiled, leaned over her and kissed her. "Well, I'm glad I was right about one thing at least."

She didn't have to ask what he was right about. Or rather, she couldn't, because he was currently kissing her neck. Ruri's eyes closed as she tilted her head back, allowing Akito further access as he kissed his way down to her nape. Maybe, just maybe, he might begin to untie her dress and proceed farther down…

But Akito came to rest, his head lying beneath her chin.

"I love you, Ruri…" he sighed, resting over her.

Ruri smiled, enjoying the feeling of his weight on her. So, he would remain true to his word. She sighed, almost in lament. But there was time. She could wait. Akito had promised her the life she had only dared dream of. For now, she could enjoy being with him like this.

Akito didn't hear her response. He was already fast asleep. Still, Ruri kissed his forehead, holding him close to her.

"I love you too Akito."

Ruri smiled; Minato was right. It felt wonderful just to say those words and know that they were true. Silently thanking the woman for her guidance, she allowed herself to be enveloped in this feeling called love, never wanting to let go. Soon, Ruri followed suit, the two of them settling into their dreams, enshrouded by the romance of the stars.

End

xxxxx

Yes, that's it. The story ends here. Don't worry, though, I'm still planning on writing a sizable epilogue. But the plot ends here. If I were to take this further, it would have to be some spiel about social services finding out about their underage relationship and separating them. If that were to happen, I would have to write chapter upon angst-ridden chapter of sad separation, and I really, really don't want to do that.

Thank you to all my readers for your encouragement and kind words. Thanks to all of you who critiqued me and corrected me, trying to make this worked better than I could have made on my own. I dedicate this fic to all of you.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Epilogue

**Nadesico Fan Fiction**

**Romance Of The Stars**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: I didn't mean to do this, but there are some story elements available in my lemon side story on DeviantArt that you may want to read that takes place between the last chapter and this one. If you're not of age, or simply choose not to, then I guess you'll have to fill in the gaps for yourself.

xxxxx

Epilogue

Popping the question had been easy. Well, maybe not exactly easy, but once it was done, it was done, and it had only lasted a few seconds. There was the period beforehand where he'd worked his butt off in order to buy the ring, but it paled in comparison to this.

Akito had never been one for fancy clothing or formal processions. This was arguably both. The king and queen of Peaceland had offered to foot the bill for the entire wedding under the condition that the King be the one to give away the bride. Ruri had agreed, with some skepticism. She didn't really perceive those two people as her parents, but Nergal could only afford so much, and Minato was broke as it was.

Akito silently wondered whether or not he should have tried talking Ruri out of letting her birth parents be the ones to organize the event. The wedding took place within Peaceland, naturally, and Minato and the Queen of Peaceland had coordinated their efforts into making the ordeal so much more extravagant than it should have ever been, at least in Ruri and Akito's mind.

A lot had changed in the time after the Nadesico's battle came to an end. Ruri had moved in with Minato and Yukina, and Akito had opened up a restaurant nearby, where he could come by and see her as often as he could. On the night of her eighteenth birthday, Akito had proposed to Ruri. Neither had taken a look back since.

Yurika still hadn't fully recovered from the loss of her beloved Akito, but having given her as many sympathetic shoulders to cry on as was possible, Jun had finally worked up enough guts to confess his feelings for her. They had gotten married the very next year.

Akito had lost track of how many times he had tugged on his collar that morning as he paced the halls of the Peaceland chapel.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Akatsuki patted him on the back, perfectly at ease in the groomsman's white tux. "Relax, kid. I know you're a little stressed right now, but Ruri's the one probably tearing out her hair right now."

Akito was pacing back and forth, trying and failing to fan himself. "I know, I know! I just wish it could get started already."

Jun was sitting calmly. "Settle down, Akito. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down."

Akito grabbed two fistfuls of hair. "How on Earth did you ever manage this, Jun? I feel like my head's going to explode!"

Jun chuckled. "You make it sound like it was easy. It wasn't."

Akito just groaned.

Elsewhere, Ruri was just as panicked. Minato, Yurika, Yukina, Megumi, the pilots, Miss Frissange and Miss Won were all gathered around her as Ruri stood up on a table on the verge of hyperventilation. Her dress was simple an elegant. From her waist down, the dress reached down to her ankles in simple, folded white. Above that, the dress formed a bodice of white beaded sequins, ornamenting her frame beautifully. The bodice stopped just above her breasts, and angled upward into a single strap in front and in back that attached to a white collar. From the base of her shoulders all the way to her wrists, attaching to her middle fingers were pearlescent white sleeves, leaving her hands empty to receive the golden bands at the end of the ceremony. The sleeves were tipped with more lacy sequins and were completely unattached to the rest of the dress. And to top it off, her hair was held back by pearly white veil.

Minato thought it looked mesmerizing. Ruri thought it looked overblown.

"You're doing fine, Ruri," Yurika said, her attention focused on her six month old baby, Kairi, in a stroller. "Trust me, getting the dress on is half the battle. All you have to do is make it down the isle."

Ruri continued panting. "It seems like it should be so easy…but…"

Miss Frissange nodded. "It really isn't, is it?"

Ruri nodded, her cheeks flushed. "It's just that…once this is over, I'll be a married woman…"

Minato winked. "It's not like your lives will be all that different once this is over."

Several months ago, Ruri had moved out of Minato's apartment and into Akito's. It was more out of embarrassment than necessity, seeing as how Minato had walked in on them the morning after her eighteenth birthday party. Ruri's hearing had never quite been the same after Minato's shrill appraisal of what she had seen.

Ruri nodded. "I know that. But this is different. This is…this is really it…"

Minato took Ruri's hand and held it, as Ruri sniffed back tears.

"Ruri, you know I've always been so proud of you," Minato smiled. "You and Yukina have made my life worth living again. And I want you to know that, no matter what, you'll always have a home with us."

Yukina smiled. "That's right, Ruri! Now go out there and prove to that guy just what a lucky catch you are!"

Ruri flushed. She was grateful for the life she had been living with Minato and Yukina. She wouldn't trade it for anything. They had, more than anything, given her a home and a family these past six years. If knowing Akito was the best thing that had ever happened to her, it was followed closely by knowing her surrogate mother and sister.

The church bells chimed noon all over Peaceland. The King and Queen had made the day a national holiday. The Unitarian chapel at the heart of Peaceland began to fill with guests. Jun, Akatsuki, Seiya, and two young men Akito didn't know too well called Hari and Saburota, all dressed in white tuxedoes, sat the guests at the groom's side of the church. Yukina, Megumi, Ryoko, Hikaru and Izumi all dressed in black, sat the bride's side. Yurika had politely declined bridesmaid duty because of Kairi, and settled for front row on the groom's side, her little six-month-old in tow. Somehow, Akito just knew that the baby would burst into tears midway through the procession.

Everyone else who'd ever touched the lives of the crew of the Nadesico was seated at the front. Minato sat beside Mister Hoary on the bride's side – in the six years since the Nadesico, they'd had an on-and-off relationship – mostly off, but currently resembling something steady. Howmei and her helpers, as well as Seiya's wife sat at the groom's side - the two Uribatake children were the designated Ring Bearer and Flower Girl, and Seiya's wife was determined to set a record for number of pictures snapped in the time it took her two children to walk the isle. Miss Won sat quietly on the groom's side, and the retired Admiral and General of the UEF during Ruri's service even made an appearance, sitting on the bride's side, barely visible behind the sobbing Queen of Peaceland.

The King had wanted his own priest to give the ceremony, but that had been one role Ruri had fervently reserved for someone else. No one knew where he came from. No one knew how many professions he held. No one knew if he was even technically a man of the church. Heck, no one even knew is actual name. But decked up in a minister's robe, Mister Prospector fit the role rather nicely.

"Mister Tenkawa," he whispered to the young man. "You're fidgeting."

Akito flinched. "I know! I can't help it!"

The aging man sighed. "Ah, to be young again…"

Akito grimaced, doing his best to hold still. Mister Prospector may think Akito's role was easy, but being a groom wasn't as easy as it looked. Ruri would walk out that door any moment now, and he was both terrified and excited beyond comprehension. This would be it!

When he saw her, Akito nearly fell over. Her dress practically shimmered, the beaded sequins picking up traces of light from the candelabras. Akito had often heard the term "fairy" used to describe Ruri, and generally, he found himself agreeing with it. But at that moment, she didn't look anything like a fairy

She looked more like a Goddess.

She looked divine, ephemeral, illustrious. As if every single person in that room should have been bowing, had it not been for the still childish look of her face that was both shy and kind.

Ruri felt dizzy with all the snapshots. The King of Peaceland held her arm, and had a consistent stream of tears rolling down his face. Ruri could barely make out Akito's form before her. But as she neared him, she could make out his appearance, and she smiled. He looked impeccable in his jet-black attire. The entourage to the right was all dressed in white, and to the left, all in black. Marring this symmetry was Akito in his pure onyx tux. All that was left was for her to fill the void, completing the picture.

Behind her, Touji and Mari Uribatake followed her, Mari sprinkling flower petals in her wake. Touji had a big grin plastered to his face, a pillow with two rings tied to it resting on his palms. Ahead of them, Seiya sighed as his wife took what must have been three film rolls of pictures.

As Ruri neared Akito, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I am officially _the_ luckiest man on the planet."

Ruri stopped herself from giggling. She could tell that he was as stressed about this as she was, and was just as determined to make it through without screwing anything up.

The King gave Ruri away, and she and Akito stood arm in arm before Mister Prospector.

He cleared his throat.

"Welcome – friends, family, neighbors, and colleagues. I am glad you all could be here with us today, as we celebrate the marriage of Akito Tenkawa and Ruri Hoshino. I look back on the time that I've spent with you two," his gaze met both of theirs, "And I am always amazed at the trials the two of you have gone through to get to this point. We are all here because of a foolish war, and we all have at least one person who we wish could be here, sharing this moment with us."

Many heads lowered in recollection.

"All of us here wish only the best for you two," Prospector went on, "And that your days ahead be as prosperous as our comrades would have wished for. But as heartfelt as all of our wishes may be, you two stand before me today with a greater gift."

Prospector reached forward and took them both by the shoulder.

"I have watched you two grow for nearly seven years now. And I know as well as anyone here that you both are capable of amazing things. Ruri, you put your heart and your soul into everything you do, and I have witnessed on numerous occasions, where those around you have been blind to the truth, you have seen into the heart of what truly mattered. And you, Akito, your courage and determination astound me to this day. In all the years since we've met, the phrase "give up" has never once passed your lips. You both have the mettle and strength of will for greatness. Today, that courage and that heart will come together as one, and you two shall set off down the road of life, with infinite possibilities ahead of you." He exchanged looks with each of them. "There is no goal you two can't accomplish, no obstacle you two can't overcome, no difficulty you two can't work around, and no peak you two can't surpass."

Minato stifled a sob, Yurika was teary eyed, Mister Hoary was forcing back tears of his own, and even Akatsuki was having difficulty controlling himself.

"Both of you stand before me today on the brink a journey. A journey that you will both share with each other. There will be difficulties…there will be hardships…but I say with a clear mind that I am not worried in the least, for there is no reason to be. As you leave here today, you leave with my blessing, and that of everyone seated here today. But most importantly of all, you leave with each other's hearts. You give each other strength. And that, above all…makes you unstoppable."

He released the two of them and looked upon the audience.

"Do I speak truly, or are there any among you now who believe these two should not be wed? If there are, then let them speak now, else forever hold their peace."

All were quiet.

Prospector turned to Ruri. ""Do you, Ruri Hoshino, take this Akito Tenkawa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

Ruri nodded, surely. "I do."

Prospector turned to Akito. "And do you, Akito Tenkawa, take this Ruri Hoshino to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

Akito looked back at Ruri. "Of course I do."

Mister Prospector adjusted his glasses. "Do you have the rings?"

Uribatake untied the rings from the pillow in his son's hands, patting him on the head, whispering words of praise to the young boy. He ferried the rings to Mister Prospector with a nod.

Prospector said another prayer as Akito and Ruri both slide their respective wedding bands on each other's fingers. Akito thought he saw Ruri crying beneath her veil. As elated as he was at that very moment, he was unsure that he wasn't as well.

Akito heard Mister Prospector's words, but all he saw was Ruri. He felt the gaze of everyone he knew coming at him from his left, but all he saw was Ruri. He knew that later, there would pictures and presents and cake and a honeymoon, but all he saw was Ruri.

The phrase "you may kiss the bride" passed through his ears, and he lifted her veil to gaze into her golden yellow eyes. He was staring at the most beautiful creature he'd ever known, dressed in the most dazzling dress he'd ever seen, surrounded by the best friends he'd ever had, looking ahead to the most majestic future he'd ever imagined.

And all he saw was Ruri.

xxxxx

"There? You see? Now that wasn't so hard."

Akito loosened the collar of his jacket. The reception was taking place in the Peaceland palace ballroom. Every conceivable form of food littered a table nearly a football field in length, but Akito wasn't too willing to touch anything Miss Howmei hadn't personally guaranteed. He and Ruri had learned firsthand that Peaceland's greatest commodity was not its cuisine.

Akito groaned. "Are you kidding? The worst is yet to come. They're gonna ask me to dance in front of the whole crowd, and I've got two left feet."

Jun shook his head. "That's nothing to worry about, Akito."

Before Jun could console further, Akatsuki butted in. "Yeah, the _real_ tough part is when you have to take of her garter for her to toss to me and the rest of the eligible men."

Akito gulped. She and Ruri had not exactly been chaste the past several months, but doing something like that in front of all those people?

Jun glared at Akatsuki. "You're not exactly helping him, Nagare"

The longhaired man sighed. "What can I do if the fanboy can't keep his cool in front of the crowd?"

Akito smiled. "Hey, Akatsuki, I think Erina's looking at you."

The older man blinked. "What?"

Jun elbowed the man. "Yeah, you should go see what she wants. Who knows, maybe she wants to dance."

Akatsuki looked annoyed. "You're not just trying to get rid of me now, are you?"

"Akatsuki…" Akito groaned.

The longhaired man threw up his palms. "Alright, alright, I'll make myself scarce. Sheesh…tough crowd…"

Jun and Akito chuckled as the man trotted off. Their laugh was short lived when Yurika showed up, handing baby Kairi off to Jun.

"Could you hold him for a moment, honey?" Yurika pleaded, looking tired.

Jun gladly took his daughter, holding her in front of him, making kissy faces at her.

Akito offered Yurika a seat, but she didn't take it. "Akito…could I have a word with you…?"

Akito gulped. "Uh…sure…"

Yurika led him out to the balcony for some privacy, the cool night air refreshing them both.

"Akito…" Yurika sighed. "I just want you to know that…I'm happy for you. Really…I am…I can tell that you and Ruri love each other, very much…"

Akito sighed. "Yurika…if this is about you and me…"

"Let me finish," Yurika piped. "Look, I…you know I still care about you…and no matter who either of us marries, I'm not going to stop caring about you…"

Akito wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"I…wanted to ask you something…" Yurika stammered. "Would you…I mean…would you and Ruri mind being Kairi's godparents?"

Akito smiled back at her. "Of course, Yurika! I'd be honored."

She smiled in return. "Oh, thank you so much, Akito! Also…would it be okay if…Kairi called you 'Uncle Akito?' from now on?"

Akito smiled even more brightly than before. "Nothing would make me happier."

Yurika smiled, one final tear trickle down her face. "I'm so glad!"

xxxxx

Ruri hadn't had much of an appetite, but Minato and Yukina seemed to make up for it. When they weren't eating, they were gossiping. Between the two of them, Ruri hadn't had a free moment to spend with her new husband.

She politely excused herself to go looking for him, when she ran into Hari. She had me the young boy at Nergal, and had been delighted to learn that they both could synchronize with Nadesico type computer systems, so right away, she had found a kindred spirit. Years after the fact, she had come to look at him as the brother she never had, and had fun chatting with him whenever Yukina and Akito weren't around.

"Hi Ruri…" Hair said, sheepishly. "I, uh…thanks for inviting me…"

Ruri smiled. "It was my pleasure, Hari."

The young man scratched his head. "I guess I won't be seeing too much of you after this. I mean, now that you're living with Akito…"

Ruri smiled. "I'm still a Nergal employee. We'll still see each other."

Hari chuckled. "I guess so…"

Ruri could tell something was bothering him, and was about to ask him about it, when Yukina suddenly popped out of nowhere, glomming onto her surrogate sister.

"Hey, Ruri!" she squeaked. "Megumi wants to see you." Noticing the boy, Yukina smiled. "Oh, hi! You must be Hari. Ruri's told me a lot about you…" she glanced down at him. "Guess she forgot to mention that Nergal only hires cuties!"

Hari blushed furiously, as Yukina winked in Ruri's direction.

Ruri nodded and went off to find Megumi, leaving Hari at Yukina's mercy. She found her eventually – Megumi had been in charge of the stage performance during the reception, and that had been the first place she had looked.

When she found her, Megumi immediately placed the bouquet she had been carrying down the isle and sat her in a chair.

"If I could have your attention please…"Megumi thundered. Her voice reached everyone, and the room fell silent within moments.

"Oh dear…" Ruri sighed.

"If I could have all the eligible ladies lined up behind Miss Tenkawa here…"

Ruri repeated the name to herself. Ruri Tenkawa. She liked it.

She missed the rest of Megumi's fanfare, but knew what she was supposed to do. Yukina, the pilots, Miss Won, even Megumi herself all seemed more than eager to catch the flowers.

Ruri smiled. With a strong toss, she hurdled the bouquet blindly, before turned her head to see who caught it.

To her surprise, it was Minato who caught the bouquet. She stared blankly at the flowers, blinking several times. She took a glance at Mister Hoary, who flushing, looking away.

The crowd erupted in applause.

Ruri smiled. It was about time Minato finally settled down, anyway. Now it was time for…

"Now if I could have all the eligible guys line up…"

Ruri saw Akatsuki, Mister Hoary, Hari and Saburota lining up with the rest of the guys. Even mister Prospector stood among their ranks. Then she suddenly saw Akito entering from the balcony, the warm smile on his face suddenly turning into a confused stare as he gradually figured out what he was expected to do.

Ruri blushed. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, but it was expected of her after all. So, swallowing what little pride she had left, she slipped out of her left shoe, and offered her leg to Akito in invitation.

Akito gulped as he approached her, leaning down in front of her. Several guys whistled as he slid Ruri's dress up, revealing a seductively hosen leg, with an even more eye-catching black garter belt above her knee. Ruri had to stop herself from giggling as Akio kept blushing as he tugged the piece of elastic down her leg. She actually did giggle when he discreetly tickled the back of her knee.

She threw him a look which receiving a mocking smirk as he handed her the garter belt.

"I'll deal with _you_ later…" she hissed, mischievously.

Akito stepped back and Ruri threw the piece of fabric, which Hari caught, aghast. He caught sight of Yukina blowing him a kiss, and he flushed red.

Ruri couldn't control her laughter. This whole event was bringing more and more people together, and she found herself growing more and more thrilled by each new smiling face.

Akito had managed to disappear again. They still had yet to perform their unavoidable dance while the whole crowd watched. She wasn't too happy with the idea, but she was determined to go through with it. She didn't mind dancing if it was with Akito…

She heard the familiar sound of Mister Prospector clearing his throat and looked up.

"Your husband really has a thing for the outdoors…" he muttered, idly, before taking off.

It took a moment for Ruri to make the connection, before she took off as fast as her heels permitted towards the balcony.

She gasped when she saw what awaited her.

Akito was halfway into the cockpit of his Aestivalis, which was parked just beyond the balcony guardrail.

"Hey, Ruri," Akito smiled. "I was thinking about going for a ride. Want to come?"

Ruri hurried over to him. "Akito! What are you talking about? What about the reception? We still have our dance to do and…"

Ruri's argument died off.

"I had a different dance in mind," Akito winked. "What do you say we ditch the reception and start our honeymoon early?"

Ruri couldn't contain a delighted giggle. "I never did like crowds…"

With that, Akito took her by the hand and whisked her off on his Aestivalis, and flew off into the distance.

Yurika watched from the window, Jun by her side, her baby in arm.

"Goodbye Akito…"

Minato and Yukina had seen it as well. They each embraced each other as they gazed up at the stars.

"Take care of yourself, Ruri…"

Akatsuki watched from the sidelines. "Taught the kid everything he knows…"

Uribatake just shrugged. "Do I hear Miss Won calling, Akatsuki?"

The longhaired man flinched. "Whoops."

xxxxx

For their honeymoon, Akito had offered to take Ruri anywhere she wanted to go. Though they could hardly hope to find someplace pricier than Peaceland, Akito was willing take Ruri anywhere she wanted.

What he hadn't counted on was having to boson jump to get there.

"I don't understand, Ruri…" Akito commented, as they ambled about the new Utopia colony. "Why did you want to come to Mars?"

Ruri had relinquished her veil, sleeves, and petticoat, but otherwise remained in her gown. Akito had placed his coat on Ruri's shoulders to shield her from the cooler Martian atmosphere. All around them, colonists lived out their lives, rebuilding what was lost.

"This is where you were raised a child, weren't you?" Ruri posed, eying her surroundings. "You've seen the place of my birth already, it's only fair that I see yours."

Akito smiled. "But still…there are so many nicer places we could have gone, and–"

"Akito…" Ruri interrupted.

The young man sighed. "Right, right, I'll shut up now."

Ruri smiled. This was going better than she'd hoped.

They continued walking until Akito paused by a green house. He nodded to Ruri and they entered. Inside were fruits and vegetables, all the natural produce the colony need. Akito found what he was looking for: an orange tree. He stood still watching the brilliant fruit growing on their branches. Gingerly, he picked one from the branches and handed it to Ruri.

He sat down and began to tell the story. Of how he met Ai, and the Jovian's attack. Of his meeting with Gai. Of his tryst with Megumi. Of his dream to be a chef that was delayed for so long by war. Of the sadness he'd lived through, the desire for revenge that turned him into the man he was now.

Ruri held him closely as he finished. She kissed him again and again, hoping that each would wash away another painful memory.

Akito finally kissed her back. "Thanks for listening, Ruri…"

Ruri sighed in relief that he was able to smile once more. "Oh, Akito…you've done so much for me…I just wish there was more I could do to return that kindness."

"You already have, Ruri…" Akito kissed her, deeply. "You made me the happiest man alive…just by saying yes."

Ruri smiled, allowing him to push her to the ground. "How could I have said anything else?"

Akito winked. "As I recall, you didn't say much more than that…though you did call out my name a few times…"

Ruri inhaled, sharply. "Why…you…"

Akito chuckled. "What?"

The blue haired girls glared, mischievously. "I still need to get you back for that cheap shot in the ballroom too!"

Akito kissed her again, pinning her arms to the ground. "Feel free to try, Ruri…"

Ruri gasped as he began to nibble her ear. She lost all drive to fight back as he began to lick every bit of skin that was visible. That soon became too little, as he began fiddling with the complex gown that bound her from him. Several minutes passed, and Akito finally looked at Ruri, pleadingly.

Ruri, for her part, simply sighed.

"Baka."

xxxxx

A/N: I hoped you've enjoyed reading Romance of the Stars as much as I have writing it. This goes out to all fans of Nadesico, and to all of you who think that Ruri deserved a little more happiness than she got in the series.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
